


You're Good to Me

by kenezbian



Series: Burnvin/Burnay/Burndanvin Universe [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie and Ray chit-chat over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Good to Me

Ray woke up slowly, not quite remembering where he was and getting flustered at the unfamiliar smells and light patterns in the room.

He reached to his left for the nightstand, but there wasn’t one. He grumbled and rolled over, reaching across the bed to where the nightstand really was and finally got his glasses.

Placing them on his face, he remembered where he was: Burnie’s place. This was only the third time he’d stayed over, and both previous times had ended abruptly - to wake up slowly in the big bed with the sun streaming through the room was nice.

He stood up and stretched slowly, wiggling his toes into the carpet and sighing. He looked around and didn’t see any signs of Burnie, he must’ve woken up earlier and left him sleeping.

The young man stepped into his boxers and jeans, leaving behind his remaining clothes for the moment, and padded through the house into the kitchen.

Burnie was standing at the stove, wearing a pair of plain cotton sweatpants and a loose gray shirt. “Mornin’,” Ray called to him, and he jumped a little.

“Hey, sunshine,” he returned, smiling at him. “Good sleep?”

“Great, actually, your bed is fucking comfortable.” Ray slid onto a stool next to the kitchen counter. “…time is it?”

“Nearly eleven. Want some coffee?” Burnie pointed at the coffee maker and Ray shook his head.

Burnie turned back to the stove. “I was up at 8:30. I went ahead and did the things I had get done today done, so I’m free for the rest of the day.” He turned back to Ray and slid a plate with four big pancakes in front of him.

Ray stared at the plate and raised an eyebrow. “Pancakes?”

“You told me the other day that you were bummed you missed the pancake podcast, and after last night I figured you could use a good breakfast.” Burnie got the bottle of maple syrup from the fridge and microwaved it for a moment, then set it in front of Ray along with some silverware.

The Puerto Rican smiled and starting buttering his pancakes. “You’re good to me, Burns.”

Burnie cupped his neck and leaned over to kiss the top of his head, then resumed making the next batch. “You deserve it, Narvaez.”

“Can I ask you something?” Ray asked, promptly stuffing a bite of pancake in his mouth.

“Always.”

“Do you love him?”

Burnie looked over his shoulder and watched Ray cut up his food in bites, obviously a diversion to keep from looking at the older man.

The silence dragged out as Burnie thought about it, then he shook his head. “Not romantically. And once he finds someone he wants to spend his life with, this relationship will end. I know we’ll always be friends, but this won’t last.”

“Does it bother you?” Ray stood up and went to look in the fridge for something to drink.

“No. I can’t say I expected it, because part of the reason I brought him back to the states was to be with me, but it’s been a year since he’s been back and I can tell he’s… drifting.” Burnie flipped the pancakes with one hand and opened the cupboard with the glasses in it with the other.

Ray nodded thanks and poured a glass of orange juice, then replaced the juice in the fridge and sat down.

“He’s a young man, and he’ll want his own family someday. I’m not gonna be surprised when it happens, but…”

“But it’s gonna hurt.” Ray took a swig of his juice and set down the glass on the counter. “I’m sorry I brought this up.”

Burnie waved his hand at him. “It’s fine. You were curious and you weren’t afraid to ask. You deserve the truth and I’m not gonna lie to you.”

Ray nodded and resumed eating.

They were quiet for a while, Burnie finishing off the remaining batter and setting the mixing bowl to soak in the sink, then setting his own plate of food next to Ray and sitting down on the other stool.

Ray slid the syrup to him. “Do you remember what I said the first time? About joining you and Gavin?”

“Yeah…?”

“I don’t think it would be fair.”

“But Gavin doesn’t mind other partners, I told you about Dan—”

Ray silenced him with a hand on his wrist. “No. It’s not fair to you. It was blackmail and it was a dick move.”

Burnie smiled. “Truth?”

“Truth. If you want me there, feel free to ask, but from now on, your time with Gavin is first and it’s private.” Ray smiled and stood up, collecting his dishes. “Thanks for breakfast. I’ll do dishes.”

“You’re good to me, Narvaez.” He snaked a hand around the younger man’s waist as he passed him, giving him a side-hug.

“You deserve it, Burns.” Ray leaned over and kissed him on the top of the head.


End file.
